Tags to To Warm a Bowl of Love
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: This is the scene to when Maddy and Mark Consummate their marriage, there is sexual content in this so be warned. and you should read the story before this. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**To understand this, you need to read the story To Warm a Bowl of Love. But there is no information here needed for the main story, I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me if this is bad, I don't write scenes like this very often.**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

Maddy and Mark Reynolds stayed in the hall for a moment before walking to the communications room, where they had taken a mattress from one of the bunks and placed it along a bare wall.

She was shaking the whole time as they walked and Mark felt every tremble. "Maddy," He started, knowing how nervous she was, because he was just as nervous. "We don't have to-"

"No, we should, I mean, we love each other and we are married and-"

"Maddy, deep breath," Mark had to stop her before she died of lack of oxygen. She did as he said and gave him a shaky smiled. They entered the room and she stared at the makeshift bed. He gazed at her a moment longer, and admired how her skin had reclaimed its beautiful bronze sheen in the past several hours.

He turned her around and brought her lips to his. The kiss started chaste, but when his tongue stroked hungrily at her lips, Maddy didn't hesitate to grant him entry. He walked her back and laid her on the bed, the whole time their lips never left each other. He pulled back to unlace his boots, taking his socks off before doing the same for her.

She looked around quickly, searching for danger, before her husband cupped her chin and turned her towards him. Her amber eyes meet his.

Mark's eyes sparkled a lusty shade of blue in the dim light. Her breath was taken by his intense stare. She didn't notice one of his hands sliding up her flat stomach at first, until he touched her lower ribs.

She gasped sharply, prompting him to stop, afraid he had frightened her. She took a deep breath and reached up to stroke his slightly stubbled chin.

He sighed in relief and leaned down to her to kiss her again. She had one hand cupping his chin and the other gently laid on his strong bicep.

He began moving again and she felt her body heat begin to rise as the webbing on his hand cupped her breast. She let out a small moan and felt him run his hand down her side again and slipped beneath her shirt.

She gasped and tried to find purchase on his bare arms. He stopped to let her assess the situation, let her relax. She took several breathes and kissed him again, telling him to continue. He nodded slightly and started edging his hand up her again to cup her breast once more. Just with less cloth around it.

She stiffened and relaxed, under his hand as it gently massaged her, before he had the chance to kiss her again she groaned. She pulled the hem of a new shirt he got from Taylor out of his pants. And tugged at it 'til he sat up and let her take it off him.

Her palm slid down his chest and rested on the small but sensitive scar, the place he had been shot a little over a week ago.

"Your shirt," he tugged gently as the tan material, "Take it off." His blue orbs raked her body, "I want to see you," Gently rubbing her breast he pinched her nipple to elicit a small yelp of surprise from his wife.

Stopping for a moment to make sure he didn't hurt her, she moved against him, stroking the forearm of his restless hand. He continued his movements, a little gentler to ensure he won't hurt her.

He leaned down and licked at her neck before he bit her. The wonderful combination of pleasure and pain caused her to moan softer than she thought possible.

She sat up and let him lift her shirt form her body, her throbbing heart beat demanding that she get as close to him as possible. Skin to skin.

Because that was exactly how she wanted to feel her husband. Skin to skin.

She was propped up on her elbows as his hands and eyes explored her exposed body.

One hand rested on her hip while he ran his finger tips from the dimple in her center collar bone down lower. Lower still.

His fingers were rough and rasped on her soft flesh, but she reveled in the feel of it. Of him.

There was a tightness in her stomach. No she was wrong, the tightness was lower than her stomach. Lower in a place she allowed no one to see, much less touch. The place she very much wanted her husband to touch. And now.

She felt hot there, even a little moist. And every time Mark rubbed her breast or pinched through the material of her bra, it got hotter and wetter.

He smiled and dipped his head down to lavish her body with open mouthed kisses, sending her control into a downward spiral.

He moved, kissing lower still, stopping at her breasts to unclip her bra and pull it off her. She lifted her arms to completely remove it as he stared in awe at her.

Her breast weren't large, nor small, and when he cupped them they were a perfect fit. Leaning down again he kissed her, before moving down, sipping his way across her jaw and down her neck.

She was breathing heavy as he pulled back again to admire her nude upper body. Maddy bit her lip and snatched the blanket into her hands, beginning to wrap it around her. Mark grabbed her arms and gently pulled at her until she opened the blanket and let it puddle around her.

"It's alright Maddy, I'm going to do everything it takes to make this as painless as possible." He assured and she seemed to look a little more relaxed. He rested over her, her soft body making a wonderful cushion, though he didn't put any weight on her. He felt her body against him and his mind went momentarily blank. He wanted to feel all her skin. All of her.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, and he watched her close her eyes, a gorgeous blush on her cheeks. Dark blue eyes dropped lower and watched how her breasts rose and fell with each labored breath. Her nipples were erect and all he wanted was to suckle them.

He lowered his head and did just that.

Maddy's eyes snapped open and she froze. She knew the anatomy of intercourse. And when she was in school she always heard the basket ball players talk of sex, what they did to their girlfriends in bed. But she never thought that a little action, one he did slowly as not to frighten her, like this would send electricity straight to her secret place.

She moaned and arched her back, almost trying to urge him to caress more of her body with his mouth. He turned his silky attention to her other breast and suckled softly.

Maddy wanted to say something, anything, but she just couldn't find her voice. And that was a first.

And he wanted more of her after her passionate response.

Mark heard her whimper as he left her breasts and sipped down her ribcage. Kissing each ridge, and traveling down her stomach. Soon he was stopped at her pants. And he needed them off her now.

He sat up once more and started unbuckling her belt. Only to let her take over when he cursed it for being so complicated. She smiled before she pulled on one side of the knot and it fell open. He tugged the material, along with her panties, down her shapely legs, and tossed it aside.

Maddy laid before him bare for the first time. And to be so vulnerable was scary.

He examined her body for a moment, before descending on her once more. He started where he left off, kissing down, until he reached her dark curls. He moved to open her leg, but they were stiff.

"What are you doing?" Her voice trembled, but he smiled and stroked the sides of her stomach with his warm palms.

"Making love to you."

"But, uh," he lapped at the juncture where her thighs met the rest of her body. "This isn't how a man makes love to a woman." The last part came out in a higher octave, as he sucked at her.

"It's one way, and it won't hurt. I promise." She nodded with hesitation, but kept herself propped up on her elbows.

He kissed at the insides of her knees, until they parted. She had no opposition now, and she was very curious as to what he would do to her.

He nudged his chin between her legs and her breath hitched when his rough stubble scraped the soft insides of her thighs. The feeling hurt, but not hated. In fact she loved the feel. She gasped as he gently took her spread legs and draped them over his strong shoulders.

He adjusted his position and….Oh.

The first stroke of his tongue destroyed her logical mind, and she fell back onto the mattress as her eyes closed. He grunted. Mark liked her response. No, he loved it.

Maddy's blood pumped loudly in her ears, and it was heated still by her husband's mouth. As much pleasure as his tongue brought her, she felt an intimate intrusion and looked down to see his fingers gently working her. She laid back again and closed her eyes to focus on the chaotic need her was building inside her.

He stroked her, made her burn, and when the pressure built up she felt like she was being rushed off a cliff.

But it stopped. Opening her eyes, Maddy stared at Mark as she pulled in labored breath. "Wh-what?"

He hushed her quickly with a deep kiss. She tasted two things on his lips, the first was distinctively him, the second flavor was…her.

"Please, don't keep teasing me," Maddy whispered against her lips, "I need to be with you." She wrapped her arms around Mark shoulders and pulled him as close as she could. He nodded and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist.

He felt the tip of him at her dripping entrance, but looked to her for a sign, anything that would tell him to stop. She arched her back into him and pressed her core up. That alone told him all he need to know.

Mark kissed her deeply as his hips thrust forward and he penetrated her warm, velvet sheath. Swallowing the cry as he broke the barrier that defined her status from girl to woman.

She was hot, wet, tight. And if perfection had a feeling, this was it. He groaned and used all his will power to stay still as she adjusted. Every muscle in his body was tense as he barely contained his desire to fill her completely over and over again until whatever drove him was sated.

She was frozen in a burning state, her nether regions screamed in pain at the intruder as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. But the feeling only last a minute or so, which seemed much longer for the aroused lovers.

When the fire was a little more manageable she shifted her hips slightly and he began moving against her.

Slowly he pulled out of her and resheathed himself in her. Her gasping moans filled his ears as the pressure inside her began to build once more.

Placing her legs higher up in his waist, he guided himself more deeply inside her. And she held her breath until he was completely seated inside her once more. "Are you okay." He rasped low, breath coming out in puffs from the pent up desire he held in check to keep from hurting his wife. She couldn't speak only kissed him and stroked one hand from his wrist, which was placed beside her head to hold him up, up to his strong shoulder.

At first he moved as fast as he dared. But to feel all of her, he now favored longer, deeper strokes. Each being met not only with her hips, but a sigh, gasp, or calling out of a deity which soon turned into his name.

She let her eyes close so she could focus solely on his thrusts as they drove her closer to the brink. Soon she couldn't hold back the spasms of rapture that exploded inside her.

The climax rocked her and she dug her finger nails into his shoulders, the squeezing of her muscles brought him to his end as well.

They laid there panting, she collapsed back, and he slid from her to lay down as well. Mark pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. Sweat covered both of them, silence filling the room.

Maddy shakily lifted herself up to kiss Mark. And they ended their night with the gently caresses but with sure knowledge in them.

They knew that they would rather die than be separated for any amount of time. And that Maddy loved him and he loved her.

Settling back into each other, Mark whispered to her, "Good night Mrs. Reynolds."

"Good night Mr. Reynolds." Maddy responded and reached down to grab the blankets. He tucked her in a little and made sure she was completely covered by the fabric.

Soon, their activities having exhausted them, they were deeply asleep. Ignorant of the reality that was about to send a storm there way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sp Amie asked me to post the shower scene so here it is Love. **

Desire clenched at his gut, tightened in more urgent regions. And this reaction was from Maddy innocently removing her clothes. Had he had her eyes on him, she would have seen the way his body responded so much to his beautiful wife.

His need was driving him hard, tearing him up from the inside, until there was no logic in his mind, other than to posses her. He wanted to worship every inch of her naked body with his hands and mouth in the way a man was meant to before taking their woman.

Gently placing his heated palms on her hips he walked her back towards the water, she looked up to him as he pushed her backwards into the water. Hissing at the heat he stopped and pulled her out immediately. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, didn't think it would be that hot." He reached out and turned the water on a cooler setting, setting her back in. She shiver and cuddled into his arms, pulling her out once more and turned her around to press her back into his chest.

Letting his hands explore, one rose to her brest, and he felt her heart beat pick up. And the other hand slipped down her wet skin to caress her core. Combing through the black curls and sending electric shocks through her.

She moaned and felt her legs wobble. Had Mark not been holding her, she feared she would have fallen.

"Mark, I don't think this is wi-" She gasped as he gently pinched her nipple.

"Maddy Reynolds." He whispered in her ear, "At this moment I don't want you to think. I want you to feel, Love."

She sighed as he rubbed her again, "Okay." She knew she must have sounded stupid, but to be honest all she could do was feel. She couldn't have stopped if she tried.

"Open your legs," He whispered, his breath hot in her ear." I want to touch you." Nodding she did so and felt a shock of pleasure strike through her. She arched, wanted to feel more of him, and he grunted in response.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped a finger into the moist velvet area between her thighs, inside of her.

Maddy's spine went rigid and the back of her head ground back hard into his musceled shoulder. For a moment he thought he'd hurt her, he constantly had to remind himself that he was built to kill. But she moaned out his name so softly he nearly lost control.

She pulled from him and turned around slowly, almost shyly. Her eyes which had been locked on the tile floor in front of her, slowly rose, examining his body. Her amber orbs lingered on his bruised chest. Not nearly as bad as it had been the night he got it, still made her heart ache to see him hurt.

Her attention strayed over his lean hips, tight stomach, over the broad expanse of his chest, his sinewy arms. And finally his dark blue-grey eyes that burned into her. And made her burn with desire.

She breathed deep, and watched him groan as her breasts pressed into him. He sunk one hand into the wet waves of her hair, and angled her and his and crashed his mouth down onto hers.

Unlike most of their kisses, this one was wild, and hard. And demanding. So unlike him, but at the same time so him.

His free hand dropped to the small of her back, then slowly slid down to her backside. Where he cupped the curve of her bottom and pulled her closer. Grinding her hips against the long, achingly hard length of him.

"Now Mark," She gasped, "Please." Maddy wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. She felt no fear of her husband as he pressed her back against the cold wall. He was now cupping the back io her thighs and lifted her legs to settle around his waist.

Slowly, he entered her in one stroke. She was hot, wet , aand so tight, Damn it he was losing control.

Never, never ever, hade perfection felt so good as when he was with his wife intimately.

Passion dazed amber met lusty blue, Maddy had lost all train of thought and now relied on mother nature's natural instinct to carry her though this wonderful ecstasy.

Fpor a heart beat neither moved, enjoying the feeling they presented for each other. It soon became impossible to stay still anymore and Mark began thrusting slowly inside her. Long, deep strokes eliciting sighing moans as he filled her each time, but as they continued he started using faster strokes. Trying to relieve the pressure in them both.

Maddy met each of his thrusts with her hips. Her legs tightening to bring him in deeper, arching to get him deeper still.

He filled her, almost withdrew completely , then filled her again. Over and over, this became their rhythm, Slow at first and building into a faster beat. Soon she was breathing raggedly, even as he captured her lips and refused to let them go. Sparks of the most pleasurable sort of fire began to throb at the region where their bodies coupled.

She didn't want this to stop, and she didn't otherwise she would have to relinquish this wonderful, this most wonderful, sinfully good, kiss. And she already felt her ending coming upon her.

Her inner muscles spasm around his long, achingly hard length as hi name left her lips a keening cry.

Ecstasy, white -hot and sharp, beat through her vein and heart, flooded her senses and set her blood on fire. She clung blindly to her husband as she writhed and rode out the insurmountable wave of pleasure so good she wished to every deity she knew that it wouldn't end.

Mark was a mere second behind her, finding his glorious end in her pleasure. He had intened on bring her to another blinding climax, but the moment she cired out his name he knew that he wouldn't hand on long enough to do so.

All he could do was hold her tight as violent spasms of his own completion rocked him.

Panting, they seoperated with maoning loss. And he walked her to the cold water of the shower, turning back to warm and laying her on the floor, the stream hitting her stomach, but leaving her neck and up dry. As she laid there, exhausted and drawing in panting breaths, he retrieved a bar of soap, sat next to her and began washing her.

His movements were shaky, after all he had found a wonderful completion. Soon she took the bar, and made him lay down, her breath caught up, and when she moved she was surprised with how much energy she still had.

Straddling his lap, she washed every inch of him, leaning down to kiss him every once in a while.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered, his voice still husky.

"You're right I'm too good for you." She joked and watched a light come to his eyes.

He flipped them and ground into her hips, "I completely agree, I might just feel how wonderful you are again."

Smiling she whispered, "Please do." And he did, soon dragging her back into a pleasure filled haze once more.


End file.
